As a method of feeding electric power to a load by means of communication using electromagnetic waves, there is a method of disposing each of a power feeding device and a reception device to a sheet-shaped communication medium, in a non-conductive state and receiving electric power, which is fed from the power feeding device in a wireless fashion, to the reception device side in a wireless fashion via the sheet-shaped communication medium. As a modification example of the method, there is also a method of feeding power from a power feeding device to a communication medium in a contact power supply fashion and receiving the power from the communication medium to a reception device in a wireless fashion. Further, its modification, a method of feeding power from a power feeding device to a communication medium in a wireless fashion and feeding the power from the communication medium to a reception device in a contact power supply fashion may also be readily considered to be within a range of future applications. Such communication methods including modifications thereof as described above are hereinafter referred to as surface communication. Surface communication is a method capable of communicating between any two points on a two-dimensional sheet or performing one of transmission and reception on any point of the sheet.
As such a method, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which electromagnetic waves for feeding electric power from a power feeding device to a reception device propagate into a narrow area of a sheet-shaped medium sandwiched between facing conductors.
Also, Non-patent Document 1discloses a principle of electric power communication on a sheet-shaped communication medium.